greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 16
Synopsis for "Trial By Fire" B'dg is unimpressed by Simon's efforts, wondering how did Hal Jordan's ring ended up with him. As soon as touches Simon's ring, however, a construct of Sinestro's face manifests itself. Shocked by this, B'dg becomes aware that the ring has a message and asks Simon about his battery. Simon does not know where it is, so B'dg agrees to put out the house fire before they can find it. Meanwhile, Simon and Agent Fed have a talk about his criminal charges. Although he knows that it was Edward Wale who planted the bomb, there is no evidence that can clear Simon's name, as Edward and his explosives were destroyed in the fire. Despite all this, he believes Simon to be innocent. Simon and B'dg leave together while Agent Fed calls Amanda Waller, giving her an update of the situation. Simon and B'dg reach the Coast City cemetery, where B'dg asks to a squirrel about the battery's whereabouts. B'dg finds the battery and asks Simon to recharge his ring. As soon as Simon puts his ring on the battery, he learns the oath immediately and his ring is fully recharged. However, he hangs onto a nearby handgun, deciding to keep it in case his ring ever runs out of power again. The ring shows pictures of Hal and Sinestro, and B'dg expresses his concern that Sinestro was involved in Hal's disappearance. Simon decides to play the messages Hal and Sinestro left on the ring. Hal's message tells how he and Sinestro were fighting Black Hand until they were trapped in a mysterious place by his black ring. Hal asks the ring's future wearer to find him and Sinestro, but in case he is dead, he requests that he finds Carol Ferris, his lover, and tell her that Hal still loves her. Sinestro's message asks the ring bearer to finds Arkillo, the most loyal member of the Sinestro Corps, so that they can find Sinestro and help him destroy the Guardians. After listening to the messages, B'dg finds the Book of The Black. He tells Simon that the ring must be returned to Hal, not Sinestro. Knowing that he must hand over the ring, Simon constructs a cellphone and calls his sister Sira, telling her to go to the hospital. They will meet in Nazir's room. Sira goes to the hospital and meets up with Simon. B'dg has also come along. Promising to set things right, Simon unleashes a green blast to bring Nazir back from his coma. Although B'dg tells him that the rings cannot be used to bring back the dead or cure illnesses, Simon refuses to give in. Simon nearly collapses from exhaustion, but Nazir wakes up. The family is happily reunited. B'dg is impressed by this, saying that perhaps the ring chose Simon for a greater purpose. Suddenly, he hears a news report that Guy Gardner has been arrested for assault. Realizing that Guy is on Earth without his ring, B'dg tells Simon that they must leave and help him. The police break into the room but Simon and B'dg have already left. In the Dead Zone, Hal and Sinestro talk with the hooded figure, who is revealed to be Tomar-Re. Their duty is stop Volthoom, the First Lantern, before he destroys reality. The dead demand it. Appearing in "Trial By Fire" Featured Characters *Simon Baz Supporting Characters *B'dg *Franklin Fed *Hal Jordan *Sinestro *Tomar-Re Villains *Black Hand (In Flashback Only) *Guardians of the Universe (In Flashback Only) Other Characters *Sira Baz *'Molly' (Single Appearance) *'Nazir' Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Earth ***'Michigan' ****'Dearborn' ****'Detroit' *****'St. Paul Hospital' ***Coast City ****Coast City Cemetery *'The Dead Zone' Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery *Book of The Black *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-2011/green-lantern-16 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_16 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-trial-by-fire/37-381382/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 5)